Enry Cullen
by asyalynnflowers
Summary: While shopping at the grocery store Alice over hears something that makes her take all chances of exposing her family by kidnapping a poor heart broken girl named Enry. She plans to make the girl feel loved. Starts out in Enry's point of view, then changes to Alice's. No fem slash. Everyone is still with their original pairings. Just added in a couple of my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chris stood at check lane two laughing with a girl who had short blond hair and neon green eyes. The blond kept laughing at everything he said and touching him. My eyes twitched with annoyance and I turned back to my guest huffing with anger. She lets out a small bell like giggle and touches my hand.

"Trust me sweetheart he isn't worth the hurt." She says handing me a wad of cash for her total. I count it and open my drawer handing her the change.

"Yeah I know but…" Why was I confiding in a total stranger? I shake my head and smile faintly and nod. "Thanks, needed that I guess." I say softly as she walks away, I sneak a glance back at Chris and my breath catches the girl is kissing a boy. A huge grin spreads across my lips and I sigh in relief. I turn away quickly and catch Brittany looking at me raising her eyebrow, my face heats up and I look down at the belt blushing softly. The girl tells Chris bye and flounces off with her boyfriend I glance back at him and then away quickly my heart racing. He walks up behind me and knocks on my station, I gasp and look back at him my blue eyes widening in shock, he gives me a goofy grin, my heart turns to mush and I swallow softly. "Can I help you Chris?" I say gently willing my heart to still. He shrugs then turns to walk away, my heart screams at me to stop him, but my mind tells me to let him go. I bite back the tears that well in my eyes and I look down at hands.

"You don't have to be jealous Enry." He says looking back at me, my eyes fill with panic as I glance over at him. I splutter as he grins. "I know I am irresistible but you can't let that bother you." He says cheekily, tears well in my eyes and I turn my back to him swallowing hard walking to the other side of my station. He watches me walk away and walks away. I lower my gaze to the ground as a tear trickles down my cheek. 'Why do I let him get to me?' I chastise myself wiping away my tears and look up and nearly scream when I see Chris standing in front of me his eyebrow raised. "Why are you crying?" he questions and I swallow thickly and look away my heart pounding away in my chest. I shrug and fake a yawn.

"I was yawning Christopher, is that such a bad thing?" I ask innocently, he scrutinizes my face then shrugs.

"It is after I pick on you. What's up with you? Why are you so different today?" he points out and I flinch back looking away rubbing my arm shrugging softly looking down. 'Why am I let him getting to me like this?' I question myself and look into his green eyes, I slowly become lost then look away rubbing my stomach softly, a nervous tick of mine to rub it. He looks at me then snorts. "Don't tell me, you actually like me and you were jealous of my cousin talking to me." I look up at him sheepishly and back down to shoes his eyes widen and he grabs my arms. "Enry, answer me, that's not what it is, is it?" he shakes me softly and I look at him and look away again swallowing down my fear I nod softly, he lets me go disgust on his face. "You think I could like someone like you?" he questions, then laughs shaking his head. "As if, you are not even worth my time." He says then walks away, my heart cracks and tears spill down my face. I turn and walk away shutting off my light I walk over to guest service and see Abby standing with Diane. I walk up to them holding myself, hoping I can stay together before I fall apart. Diane sees me first her eyes widen, she touches me arm.

"What's wrong Enry?' she asks looking in my eyes. My vision blurs and a sob escapes my lips.

"I quit, I'm going home." I say with conviction. Their eyes widen and I turn and run away quickly holding back the sobs the pain, Chris watches me a dark look on his face. I make it to clerical and punch out and look at Karen.

"I quit." I say and walk out the door with my bag over my shoulders I head out the front doors everyone gaping at me as I go. I head to the street, I drop my phone in the trash can; no one will miss me. I make it to the stop light my hands shaking from the cold, my tears freezing to my face I cry softly, a car shrieks to a stop in front of me and a girl with pixie like hair climbs out and she wraps a heavy blanket around me.

"Enry, my name is Alice Cullen and I have come to save you." She says but my vision tilts upside down a heartbreaking sob escapes my blue lips as the cold creeps into my heart I cry into her arms slowly falling into the dark abyss. She whips out a phone and calls someone, maybe the police I don't hear her conversation I cry harder. "Carlisle she's a mess, can I bring the girl home? I heard what that bastard said to her. No one deserves that." She says haughtily I cry harder. Chris, my sweet Chris who picked on me, teased me, flirted with me, and made my heart melt with one smile just basically tap danced on my heart and broke it with no shame. Alice flips her phone shut and places me in her car and covers me up again after she buckles me up. "I'm so sorry for what he did sweetie. I will make it better." She says and kisses my hand then bites my wrist, hot liquid burns my arm and I slowly fade into sleep my arm burning as my heart locks itself away to the pain…


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV…

How dare that stupid boy do that to this poor girl, how dare I make her into a vampire… I glance over at Enry sleeping peacefully in the seat, I had gone to buy Nessie some feminine things when I heard what that bastard said to the poor girl, her heart was so pure. I could see her growing up to be a fabulous vampire, she would make a great addition to our family. I fly down the highway heading to the house, Carlisle knew of the girl, he had saw her a couple weeks before and told me of her, she was dying of heart disease. So she must have wanted to tell that boy her feelings before death. I touch her heated hand.

"I swear to you Enry I will never hurt you. I will love you no matter what you do!" I pledge into the silent car and coast into the driveway stopping in front of the house. Carlisle rushes out and flings the door open scooping Enry up into his arms, he looks at me his golden eyes full of concern.

"Alice why did you bite her? Was she dying?" he asks carrying her in the house, I follow him then look down in shame.

"No Carlisle she wasn't, she was walking home in the cold hoping to kill herself. You don't get it, that boy… he said something… but when I saw his future I saw him with her… but then it changed, she was dead in the street…" I look at her a small smile graces my face. "She spoke to me with her eyes when I saw her. She needed me Carlisle and I need her." I say with finality and pick up the girl and walk up the stairs kicking open the door to mine and Jasper's room I lay her on the bed and sit by her stroking her hair. The others are gone out on a hunt. Was I risking everything by bringing her with me? Would she accept us? Would she accept herself? I look out the window watching the snow drift slowly down to the ground, Enry whimpers and shakes her head frantically. I look away my eyes filling with regret, no one needed to be part of this life… I stand up tucking her in then walk from the room slipping past Carlisle. He watches me leave then shakes his head slightly at me. I flinch then look out the windows waiting for Jazz to get back, I tense up when Jake and Nessie open the door, they walk in laughing but when Nessie sees me she squeals and hugs me tightly. I smile softly and hug her back, she pulls back some raising her eyebrow at me.

"Alice you seem off today, is something wrong?" she asks touching my arm looking in my golden eyes, I sigh then pout softly.

"Carlisle is mad at me…" I whisper then sniff softly a small noise from upstairs causes my heart to stop. Enry is crying I can smell her tears, I run up the stairs ignoring Nes and Jake, my thoughts only on my sister to be… I fling the door open, she is shaking violently, I gasp in horror, 'her transformation can't be over already I just bit her this afternoon… not even three hours ago… who is this girl?' I shut the door and wait patiently for Jasper, when the window opens and he slips in I sigh with relief. "Jazz… she is almost done… but I bit her nearly two and a half hours ago…" I say curling myself into his arms, he looks down at Enry then sniffs her softly.

"She smells like a human Alice, maybe her heart was already giving out when you bit her." He says, realization dawns on me, she had a heart disease, the cold must have almost killed her no wonder she passed out before I even bit her.

"She had a heart illness. Carlisle told me of her awhile back he was worried she wouldn't make it much longer." I touch her face watching the paleness creep onto her angelic face, her black hair lengthens to nearly her hips it fades back to its natural color slowly back to blond, her cheek bones sharpen her face becomes heart shape, she is achingly beautiful. Jasper touches my back and pulls me back, I turn to look at him, how dare he, but then a cool wind brushes my face I whirl around, Enry is in the corner her eyes glowing silver as she growls darkly at us. "She's perfect." I whisper then put my hands up. "Enry it's me Alice, I brought you with me to my home…" I say hesitantly she stops growling and her eyes quit glowing she stands up from the crouch her eyes are a beautiful red with silver specks.

"Alice?" she croaks out her throat must be parched. I nod frantically and smile at her. She looks down at her body, she now has a perfect hour glass body, and she runs her fingers through her blond locks. She looks up at Jasper and I her eyes full of shock. "What am I?" she asks her voice now a tinkling sound her eyes widen more as she covers her mouth. I bite my lip.

"You are a vampire now Enry…" I say gently, she looks at me then shakes her head.

"You are crazy!" she screams then turns and stomps over to the full length mirror she gasps twirling around at vampire speed she shrieks and grins evilly. "I'm a vampire!" she stops twirling and hugs me tightly. "Thank you so much Alice." Then she looks at Jasper and raises an eyebrow at him. "So if you are the girl with golden eyes who saved me. Then who was the girl with red eyes?" she asks softly. I look at her.

"What?" I ask she looks down then swallows softly.

"A girl with red eyes came through my line at work, when I saw Chris laughing with a girl she told me not to get angry over him. But I got upset because Chris was my crush. His best friend told me he liked me… then why would he say such evil things to me?" I look at Jasper, was another vampire the cause of this? Did she mind control that boy to hurt Enry? I think I smile at her then shake my head.

"After you hunt we can talk more about it." I say pushing her to the window, she nods jumping out landing gracefully, I look out the window at the snow covered hills the chilling wind blows back my short locks and I shudder, not in cold, but of fear of who this new vampire might be, and what she may do to the family…


	3. Chapter 3

Enry's POV

I sat sitting in a tree reading a book flipping the pages, Alice and Jasper had been gone for a week now and I was growing bored of not having anything to do. I huff then toss my book away looking at the sky watching the small flurry of snow drift to the grown, the wind brushes back my hair a smell hits my nose, I turn my head and see the red eyed vampire looking at me, she grins at me.

"Hello my little pet." she appears beside me, she runs her fingers down my face grinning darkly. "You have truly become a beautiful vampire my dear one." She purrs then cackles. "How easy it is to manipulate one's mind, how much those words of that boy shattered your fragile heart. Pathetic." She slaps me across the face sending me flying from the tree, I flip and land on my feet my cheek stinging from her hand. I touch my cheek. "You see my pet one touch from me and I can kill you, my name is Itomi and I am a very ancient being, one of the first vampires to exist." My eyes widen and I growl darkly at her.

"I don't care, go away you vile witch!" I scream charging at her, she cackles and hits me in the chest sending me flying back, I hit the tree cracking it under the force. Esme is going to kill me… I look at her, she looks normal to me, but her smell is off.

"Why would you do this to me? I loved Chris…" I look away fighting down the rage building inside. She laughs then walks towards me.

"You see dearie I plan to use you for my own personal gain. You will be my best creation yet. When you can master your gifts I will return for you."

She turns and vanishes in a cloud of mist, I touch my cheek the burning slowly subsides, she could have killed me… I turn towards the house and run inside, I pick up my cell and dial Alice's emergency line. She answers on the second ring.

"Hello?" she asks her voice full of worry, I whimper into the phone.

"Alice… a woman came to the house…" My voice cracks and I swallow back my fear.

"Enry? Are you okay Enry?"

I feel my self being shaken, I lunge up my eyes wide with horror, I turn to see Alice.

"Are you okay? You passed out yesterday, I get that being a vampire must be new but still."

She giggles, I rub my head, oh yeah the hunt… I sigh.

"So anything new to talk about?" Alice asks sitting on my bed, I look up from laptop and raise my eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean by new? Other than half the world thinking I'm dead? It's been a year Ali…" I say then glance back at the screen my old reflection shinning back at me. She stands up then looks out the window.

"Been working on your gifts with Bella again?" she asks looking back at me her short hair fluttering in the open window. I nod then close my eyes as my hair shortens and my skin pales even more I look at Alice as her double, she grins widely at me. "Wow that is one wicked gift girly. I wish I could copy looks. Or be a new person too." She giggles hugging me then looks at the mirror, my eyes are shining silver. My image changes to my own and I sigh softly.

"Well that is the longest I've held it so far…" I say softly then look down at my bed sighing softly. Alice looks at me then smiles brightly, she drags me out of the room into the bathroom.

"I have an idea, I am going to help you hold it! Because for your birthday I am going to take you to see Chris!" she says looking at me, my eyes widen then I scream hugging her tightly.

"Really?!" I ask happily she giggles nodding.

"Why not. I mean you've been hunting regularly, you can be trusted around humans now dear so yes." She smiles. I know that smile, I cringe then pout. "Which means shopping trip! We gotta make you look sexy for yo man!" she giggles, I shake my head.

"Ali never do slang talk again and I will gladly go get clothes. Plus I have to know…" my voice trails off and I look at my reflection, my blond hair frames my heart shaped my silver eyes sparkle from the lighting in the bathroom, I smile at Alice. "Okay let's do this, only because I miss him… I have this hole in my chest since the day we left my town…" I look at her, acknowledging the pain caused it to flare up. I gasp out in pain clutching at my chest. She grabs me looking at me.

"Enry… what's wrong? Are you thirsty…? Enry talk to me." Alice shakes me violently the room sways softly but I can't speak the pain is building inside of me. I whimper as the dark starts to consume my mind, I grasp at the light trying not to fall in. Alice screams for someone but a voice stops her. She shakes gripping me tighter to her.

"That pain my dear is the mating pull." We both look at the door a small scream escapes my lips as the door slams shut locking us in…


	4. Chapter 4

**So I apologize for my story being confusing if it is, Yes Enry and Chris are mates, but that will not be discussed more till later, but it is discussed in this chapter some. If you have anymore questions message me.**

Chris's POV

I glance over at the clock and heave out a huge sigh, my break is over but I'm too lazy to get up and go back out to work, plus the today is the day Enry vanished… why did I say those things to her…? I mean I really like her, she's one of the few people who I actually cared about. I look down at the paper siting on the table and swallow hard her smiling face is the cover of the newspaper again… one year… I stand up making my way to the carts then stop standing on the other side of the glass is Enry her hair long and blond, it's her… but with silver eyes, she has a staff sticking out of her chest clear liquid is oozing out of the wound she is staring at me with tears welled in her eyes. Everyone walks right past her, someone walks through her, am I sick? Is she real? My vision tilts and I crumble to the ground, I can hear Enry screaming for me, she is begging me to look for her… I follow the voice, but its fading away. Something shoves and I gasp looking for the culprit…

Water splashes all over my face I gasp and splutter looking at Angel, she is standing over my bed a cup of water in her hand.

"Babe, get up you have work in an hour." She says turning around and looking for her clothes. I watch her then look at the TV, Enry's face is splashing all over it, I sigh then stand up kissing Angel then walking to the shower, I hear her leave then sigh heavily. Angel was a sweet girl but how could I keep hurting her when my heart belong to a dead girl. I look in the mirror, I gasp in horror standing in the back ground is Enry, she's covered in blood her eyes blood red, she has a stake in her chest she grins at me her eyes turning silver, I turn around nothing is behind me. I pant holding my chest, what is wrong with me? Why do I keep seeing Enry? I splash cold water on my face, when I look up Enry is behind me again, but this time she has bloody tears rolling down her cheeks, she is holding up a doll in her hand, the dolls head falls off, I realize to late it's a little girl in her arms, she looks into my eyes her eyes glow silver, my vision swims, when it refocuses I am in a bathroom, Enry is clutching at her chest a woman holding her, Enry is crying into the girls arms shaking softly, my chest tightens as I see her cry. Enry sees me, or at least I think she sees me she whispers out my name, a woman appears in the doorway she looks at me with cold red eyes then looks at Enry.

'I let you see the girl because she is lying to you. She isn't dead, she is hiding from you after what you said.'

The woman runs her hand down my chest then giggles her eyes looking me over. I realize the woman never opened her mouth, I was hearing her voice.

'Those images of the girl you see, that is Enry's destiny! She is a true vampire goddess I will teach her to be the best killer in the world.'

She touches Enry again and I look at her.

'Vampire? They don't exist!'

I shout at her, the woman looks at me her eyes shining with content.

'They don't? Well then dear boy Enry chose this life over you, I mean remember, why would you like someone like her?'

The words I spoke to Enry a year ago smack me in the face, I glare at the woman.

'You little boy are a seer, when you change you will be very gifted, I mean no human can see as well as you…'

Her voice trails off the room spins and I am looking in the mirror. Bloodied tears are dripping down my face I wipe my eyes and look around the room. Was Enry really alive? Who was that woman? I shake my head then dress, I glance at the clock, and I'm ten minutes late for work. I sigh then fetch my phone to call up there…

With Enry…

"That pain my dear is the mating pull." We both look at the door a small scream escapes my lips as the door slams shut locking us in. Itomi stood in the door way her red eyes full of hate as she holds a ball in her hand, the orb is glowing, the room starts to spin the pain from thinking of Chris and trying to hold my gift was getting to me, I was a freak vampire! I could pass out. Alice is in front of me now guarding me from Itomi the woman growls and flicks Alice away.

"Do you see this orb Enry? This is the Orb of Destinies, it shows anyone their futures I am watching yours right now as we speak. I can see that boy oh what is his name Chris? He is your beloved mate girl but if you do not do as I bid I will kill him. Alice is shaking her head at me.

"No Enry it's a trap! She's lying I can see it. We are going to go save him." I look at her, Itomi cackles then strikes Alice with her poisoned claws.

"Be quiet fool. Now girl be my pet and the boy is yours." I watch Alice spasm with pain and look at Itomi the growl my eyes turning steel they begin to shine. Itomi grins watching me, my gift licks at the edge of my mind my body morphs, my hair fades to white my eyes turn blood red, I growl darkly and lunge for Itomi my sharp nails rake up her chest, she screeches and flies back she stands up her skin melting where my claws ripped into her. She growls at me her body starting to fade away.

"You will regret that girl, I will make sure that boy never wants to see you again!" she vanishes, my vision starts to fade, I manage to crawl to Alice as my image goes back to my own, I have no idea where that persona came from, I hold Alice and try to scream for the others but the world tilts upside down my vision swims as I go unconscious I can hear the others rushing to save us, but I'm too far gone, as I fade into the dark I see Chris standing in the corner watching me, I reach for him then nothing just darkness…


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's POV

When the pain subsided I was able to focus on my surroundings, was that the woman who pitted Chris against Enry? I look around noticing I'm in mine and Jazz's room. Jazz notices I'm awake he comes over to me rubbing a wet cloth over the scars on my chest.

"How bad do I look Jazz?" he looks over at me then away shame in his eyes.

"Better than Enry… Carlisle isn't sure she can be saved. Whatever she did to save you and her hurt her, her skin is burning. Vampires don't get sick, but she's really sick." I try to sit up but my stomach twisted in pain.

"Well whatever was that poison it hurt… we shouldn't feel pain Jazz… but my stomach is killing me…" I groan clutching at my stomach he shakes his head.

"Whatever that woman was she knew how to hurt our kind, she may be a vampire, but I don't think she is all vampire." I nod sighing heavily rolling over looking out the window.

"I need to see Enry, where is she Jazz?" he rubs the back of his head.

"You see Alice she left… she left you a note then left, she went to save Chris." I sigh then close my eyes searching for her future, when nothing shows just a black void where Enry was I shake softly.

"Jazz… I can't see her future anymore…" I look at him, but he won't look at me. What is he hiding…?

Enry's POV

I had to save Chris, my chest was on fire I could barely breathe. The fear that he was dead scared me, I was running at my top speed just one more mile to go the pain in my chest was easing up as I got closer to town. When I rounded the corner toward the center of town a beam of light shot at me sending me flying. When I landed I look to see that it was Itomi. She was standing with a man who had shaggy black hair and red eyes, the man grinned darkly at me. I growl at Itomi she looks far worse this time, she has venom oozing on her shirt, she can barely stand. I smell blood on them, the smell causes my insides to boil, its Chris's blood. I look around then notice him lying on the floor spasming0 he has a fresh bite mark on his arm. I look at them my body begins to glow, I charge at them, but I get thrown back by someone. I look at Itomi, a woman with short blond hair is with Itomi she smiles at me.

"My name is Hazel, I will make you suffer for hurting my master, they start to spin my head grows fuzzy I grasp at my head looking around Chris shoves the woman and screams my name, his face becomes blurry. Who are these people? How do they know my name? My throat starts to burn. I growl and swipe at them with my sharp nails. The pain becomes too much causing me to collapse…

Chris's POV

I try to catch Enry as she falls but the woman who bit me stops me.

"She will not remember you anymore boy. She will be a blood thirsty monster." I look at the woman then to Enry. Her hair is fading to white.

"Stop leave her alone. Why are you doing this?" I growl out looking at them the woman with short hair grins at me.

"You can take her place." I look at Enry, could I stop her destiny? The woman who bit me told me she was meant to be the darkest vampire… could I stop her from going dark…?

"Fine, I will…" the woman grins, my body starts to heat up, and the burn in my throat intensifies. I growl darkly and grin bowing to them my mind becoming fuzzy. "I will do as you wish my master." The women grin looking at each other.

"Pet my name is Itomi, queen of the Vampires, or I soon will once you rid me of the Volturi. Come Haze, Lucian you will stay with the girl when she awakens she will not have her memories you my pet will make her believe she is your mate, keep her away from Chris." The woman walks away the snow wrapping around her, I follow her looking back at Lucian and the girl lying on the ground asleep her pale blond hair covers her face but somewhere in the back of my mind I feel as if I should care for this girl, I shake my head then look back to my master…

Enry's POV

I groggily wake up rubbing my head, my throat is burning but I swallow back the thirst, where am I? I look around noticing a very striking man standing by the trees watching me.

"You are awake, you are the first vampire I met that passes out." He smiles crookedly at me, I look down in embarrassment, who was this man? Why did he make my dead heart feel happy? I smile at him standing up fixing my clothes. Why am I in this town?

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, but first my name is…" I bite my lip, what is my name? He looks at me waiting for me to finish. I bite my lip then shrug. "My name is… uh… my name is Penelope?" he chuckles then smiles.

"Alright Penelope, my name is Lucian." He extends his hand out to me smiling at me, I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Lucian." He smiles brightly.

"You too." His voice draws me in but I hesitate, was this stranger my mate? Someone told me my mate lived here, but who said that?

"Are you my mate Lucian?" I ask softly he sighs with relief.

"I was afraid you forgot love, you got attacked by a vampire then passed out, I was afraid you would forget." He wraps his arms around me, I snuggle into his arms, well my mate is very attractive, and he seems to really love me.

"Who was the vampire that attacked me?"

"His name is Chris, he is a very dark vampire, he almost killed you but I saved you."

"Thank you mate." I smile but when I call him mate something seems wrong in doing so he kisses me I melt into the kiss and as he lowers me to the ground to claim me somewhere in my mind I feel like he isn't who he says he is, and why does hearing the name Chris hurt my chest…?


End file.
